kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Akura-ou/Synopsis
Plot Overview He lived there for a long time until the soul of a young, recently-deceased, boy named Kirihito Mori came to him and asked him to send an 'I'm sorry' message to his mother because they had a silly argument just before his death. Akura-Ou accepted out of boredom and desperation to escape the darkness. Upon taking Krihito's body , he woke in a hospital room in Kirihito's body being hugged by 'his' mother. After some time, Akura-ou created two fox-masked shikigami to help him retrieve his original body back from Yomi-no-Kuni. Meeting Nanami He first met Nanami while she was being chased by fallen gods. They were angry at her for being a human yet daring to accept the invitation to the God's Summit. Akura-ou then insulted them as being a lower status than Nanami causing one fallen god to hit him, giving him a serious injury. This angered Nanami who then used Mamoru to repel the gods. She attempted to tend to Akura-ou's wounds but he refused her help and attempted to kiss her to take some of her life energy to heal himself which made Nanami panic and flee. He then went to Yomotsuhira and opened the Kyo Gan Mon in an attempt to get his body back. However, Nanami and Otohiko came to guard the gates since the original guard was currently at the God's Summit. This disrupted his plans. Tekkimaru, one of his yokai followers, immediately held Akura-ou hostage in defense so that Otohiko would not attack them due to Akura-ou being human (though they did not know of his being Akura-Ou). Tekkimaru then jumped into Yomi-no-Kuni believing he would find Akura-Ou's immortal body immortal body, bringing Akura-ou together with him. Immediately, Tekkimaru turned to dust due to not being a god, human or a powerful Yokai. Akura-ou's human body also began to rot. In fear for his safety, Nanami jumped in after him. He woke before Nanami within the Yomi-no-Kuni. He got a lock of her hair and wrapped it around his wrist to protect him from rotting. Soon they were fetched by the servants of the god of Yomi-no-Kuni, Izanami. When Nanami asked Izanami to send them back, she replied that only Nanami could go and that Akura-ou could not due to his body already being dead. After which, Akura-ou was snatched up by a giant hand (conjured by Izanami) and disappeared into one of the cells. He had flashbacks in the darkness and wondered if everything that had happened was only a dream. He was soon rescued by Nanami but could not understand why she did so. He hugged her fiercely, marveling at her warmth. She pulls away, saying she belongs to Tomoe, to which he is intrigued by. She led him to the entrance but it was blocked by Ikusagami, the war god. However, they were soon rescued by Tomoe and brought back to the world above. There, he attacks Tomoe, but then looks at Nanami and decides to do it another time. Past Arc In the present Akura-ou sends Yatori to kidnap Nanami so she could function as a 'divine pillar' allowing them to control the flames and thus climb the mountain to retrieve his demon body. Yatori bound her with a magical ankle chain leaving her with Akura-ou. The two of them talk and he displays a certain disdain towards his past self (though he doesn't say who he was). Unintentionally his speaking of the past gives Nanami the idea to travel back in time to help save Tomoe. She breaks the ankle bind, thanks him and escapes much to his irritation. He was seen going around raiding human villages along with Tomoe, later deciding to head west after becoming bored with the land he was in. He was shown taking over human armies and commanding them to do impossible tasks and, should they fail to succeed, were then commanded to kill themselves. He was shown being upset and mad at Tomoe for leaving him when he wanted him to play with him. He was also shown to get a kick out of killing in general. Epilogue Category:Synopsis Subpages